


Tainted (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Gen, M/M, Not Happy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's covered in black sludge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tainted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514738) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



This is a podfic of Mithrel's 'Tainted'.

This is a link to **stream** the [podfic](https://soundcloud.com/veegidawn/tainted)

You can also  **download** it at that link by clicking the small download button underneath the streaming.

 

I hope you enjoy, feedback is welcomed. 

<3


End file.
